Virtual Devastation
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather and Bridgette have been kidnapped in a video game universe by the evil game designer, Alejandro. Now it's up to Justin and Geoff to save their lives or else they'll be trapped in the virtual game universe forever! Main: J/H, G/B.
1. Chapter 1

**"Virtual Devastation"**

**Rated T for Humor and Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rest of the Total Drama series and Total Drama never happened. Enough said. The story will mostly be Justin/Heather, but it'll feature a little bit of Geoff/Bridgette as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Flamego Game Company. It was a multi-million dollar game corporation that has inherited the best that the company had yet to offer. Whenever it was video games, mobile games, pinball games, even virtual reality games. This place was just a game-maker's paradise. The president, Chris McLean, was the leader of the whole organization. Everyone loved working for the boss and he was always tolerant of his workers. He had the suaveness of Donald Trump, the geekiness of Bill Gates, and the good looks of a young Richard Branson. He was even voted #1 bachelor of the year through a local Toronto magazine. Life was definitely going good for him.

He had some of the best game-makers with him by his side. Most notably, two men as a matter fact, named Justin Robinson and Geoff Taylor was one of the best out of the group. They had the best ideas when it comes to games. Not only would they pitch it to their boss, but they had a knack for building the best graphics out of every game that was put out. Whenever it was "President Evil", "Super Bario Galaxy", and the best selling "Laylo" series, they were living it up for the big bucks to come rolling in. Altogether, the two men had made an estimate $2.2 billion dollars. Chris was just so impressed by both their vision, that he had made Justin and Geoff ex-presidents of their corporation and not to mention their spokesmen.

Life had definitely went good for both of them.

One day, Justin and Geoff we're busy working on a new video game they have been planning for a long time called "Guitar God", which just happens to be their best work so far. It just came to them when Justin somehow was struck with inspiration by such popular rock bands such as AC/DC, Van Halen, Aerosmith and such. He had visualized the player being the star and he had such an idea for a video game controller that would put the rockstar feel. His idea was a guitar-shaped game controller that can simulate playing lead, bass and rhythm across numerous rock songs. Players can match the notes that scroll on-screen to colored fret buttons on the controller, just strumming the controller in time to the music in order to score points, and keep the virtual audience excited as a jackrabbit on caffeine. The games attempt to mimic many features of playing a real guitar, including the use of fast and furious-fingering hammer-ons, pull-offs, and even the use of a whammy bar to alter the pitch of notes. Geoff was just so excited by this that they just decided to write the whole concept right away and turn it into an action game instead in which the guitars are actually disguised as guns. Chris was just impressed by the idea, knowing that he too was a fan of the entire genre of rock.

However, it was their day off so far as they we're now working on the complete graphics. Justin was busy coloring in one of the in-game characters that was scheduled to be the hero. A man by the name of "Slim Morrison". Justin had planned to make him have medium-long black hair with the style of Kurt Cobain, a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots, and a Misfits T-shirt covering the jacket. He felt cooler than a grim reaper jacked up on Mountain Dew. Some say that he's the much darker cooler side of Justin unlike ever before. Geoff was checking out the drawing.

"Wow... that's kickass, man. Looks like if Danzig had a son." Geoff said as he was impressed.

"Well, it just came to me. I was just the whiz at art class, but then again I was just a whiz at anything so dark-related." Justin replied as he was now playing around with a pencil.

"No doubt there. You ever check out my drawing yet? It's another one of the characters for the game. Now get this, Slim Morrison has a partner in crime. He has spiky hair like Billy Idol, the clothing of David Lee Roth, and the attitude of a true rock and roller itself. I call him Ripper Hetfield! He has a guitar like a buzzsaw, man. Here it is." Geoff responded as he showed Justin his drawing of Ripper Hetfield. He pretty much had David Lee Roth's hair, a well-built chest and a six-pack that even girls can gawk at. Geoff's character was decked with blue glam shoulderpads, black wrestling tights and spiky wrestling boots.

"Wow...looks like a colored goth mixed in with the gay pride parade." Justin joked right at the drawing.

"Yeah, laugh now. Glam rock is gonna come alive. And he's part of the resurgence." Geoff said, looking a little bit distraught. But he knew that Justin didn't mean it by the insult as he was just joking along.

"I'll expect it when Zima bottles fly right out of Owen's ass in the morning..." Justin murmured right at Owen far away. Owen was one of the employees working for Chris McLean as well. He was overweight having weighed almost 300-plus pounds and one of Justin and Geoff's good friends. He was busy talking to another associate from another company. Both Justin and Geoff wanted to know what the fuss was clearly about.

"Yeah, speaking of Owen... what's he talking to?" Geoff replied to Justin as they still looked at Owen as he was still chatting to an unknown figure. For all, the unknown figure seemed to have grey hair, looked very 40-ish, and he happened to wear a pink polo shirt all the time.

"Not sure. For instance, he looks like a guy who can easily join an openly gay country club." Justin joked at the mysterious figure far away so that he couldn't hear him. The figure looked a little bit like Anderson Cooper though.

After the talk ended between Owen and the pink-shirted figure, he began walking right to Geoff and Justin's side, therefore minding his own business. But not for long.

"So, what's up with you and Bottles way over there?" Justin replied.

"Oh, him." Owen said as he was still looking at the polo-shirted individual. "He just happens to be a good friend of mine. I was just showing him around the entire game company. He wants to share his idea to our boss, but he gets a little nervous. So I was wondering if you can introduce him to Mr. McLean."

"Sounds very good. Me and Geoff will do just that. Right?" Justin responded as he now turned to Geoff.

"Ah, what the hell. I don't reach happy hour until 7. I think we can kill time." Geoff said as he put away his pencil as he and Justin got out of their station. Owen had stopped them once again.

"Oh, hey guys. You wanna join me for a beer after we sign off? It's on me." Owen declared to them. They didn't answer, but they nodded yes right back to him.

Both Justin and Geoff had went right to the break room where they saw the pink polo-shirted man with glasses just enjoying himself with a Pepsi. They had decided to act like polite gentleman to the man.

"How are you enjoying that Pepsi of yours?" Justin said to him.

"It's actually really good. Thank you for asking. Are you working with the company?" the man said right to him.

"We are. We're game designers/co-presidents. I'm Justin Robinson and this is Geoff Taylor." Justin said as introduced the man to himself and his good friend. Man, they had pretty nice grips when it came to handshaking. The polo-shirted man felt like his hand was sweaty.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jack Carrington and I'm a professional shareholder for the New York Stock Exchange. I was gonna come right to your boss and get him to have part of his company to invest in it's stock." he said as it was the only reason he was here.

"Well, Jack. We have never thought of moving right into the stock market once before. But hearing what the news is at least these days, it's the right thing to do. Considering we are almost 2.2 billion dollars richer than Trump, Gates, Branson and that Zuckerberg combined." Geoff said as he and Justin began walking alongside the stockbroker himself.

"I know, but with this fusing of your company and the rest of the 50% stock, we could takes this worldwide. And I know you've got these best selling games of yours that sell insanely well in places like the US, Canada, Mexico, England, France, Germany, Australia and Japan... but we could really take it worldwide where everyone will mention the greatness of your company in places like China, Spain, South Africa, India, Israel, Italy, Russia, Amsterdam every country known to man. You can even make more money than all four of them you mentioned. You can be the richest company in the entire world. What do you say?" Mr. Carrington said to the the rest of them as they had almost made it to Mr. McLean's main office.

"Hmmmm...you drive a hard bargain... what will it persuade us anyway?" Justin said to Jack as he raised an eyebrow.

As Jack was about to say something that was about to come from his mouth, an attractive female voice had spooked up a little between Justin and Geoff.

"Hey, daddy... the fatass in the break room keeps hitting on me. You want me to get out the pepper-" the female voice was cut off when she got a look at Justin. And Justin definitely got a look at her.

Justin's enchanting blue eyes just caught on, seeing those vivacious black eyes of hers. The way when she opened and closed her eyes with those long-lasting eyelashes made Justin's heart melt like the butter going through hot steaming bread. Not to mention that long relaxing, black-raven hair that flowed like the ocean that went down to her fine ass. And such delicious lips that she had. So plump and juicy like an apple and if you kissed them, you would just die of happiness. She really smelled so pretty like rosemary and vanilla. It was an interesting combination of seduction wrapped right inside her.

"Ohhh... hello." she continued as she let out a sweet, innocent blush.

"Justin Robinson, Geoff Taylor, allow me to introduce my daughter, Heather Carrington." Jack smiled at the boys as Justin and Geoff lent out their hand so that Heather could shake their hand.

"Ooooooooooh, you really got a warm grip. I like that in a man..." Heather cooed lightly as she was complimenting Justin's handshake. Justin ended up blushing at this situation. He really lit up like a red light in Amsterdam.

"Well, thanks. You're really soft yourself..." Justin nervously and bravely said right to Jack's attractive daughter. Heather was basically at both Justin and Geoff's age, which was 22. Heather and Justin's sweet tender handshaking moment was soon cut off by Geoff.

"Hi, Geoff Taylor at your service. I want you to know that I really respect the feminine woman. Plus I enjoy long walks on the beach, enjoy smooth jazz and I'm a skilled cook all around Japan." Geoff smiled right at Heather in which it made Justin a little jealous. He didn't like the way his best friend was hitting on the one woman in which Justin had laid his blue eyes on. Geoff was such a little bit of a showoff though.

"Well... it's certainly nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor. But I'm interested more in your handsome friend right here..." Heather responded to Geoff as she was referring to Justin. Justin inside felt like such a happy dog just wagging his tail in joy. Now Geoff was the one who was becoming jealous over his best friend.

"You sure are one hell of a firecracker." Justin replied to Heather with a charming smile. Not to mention, the statement made Heather blush again a little bit. Her father Jack had to step in a little bit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but it seems like my daughter is really starting to take a liking to you." Mr. Carrington said right to Justin as he continued with his statement. "I think I'm over my nervousness now. I have a good idea however... since my daughter is really attached to you, I was wondering if you could take her out for a night on the town tonight. It's on me."

Justin felt a little disappointed on the first part.

"Ohhhhh, I wish I could but Owen's treating us to drinks tonight. Maybe tomorrow may be best, if that's okay with you. I'm not doing anything important tomorrow anyway." Justin said. Heather felt a little upset, but she decided to just become care-free with Justin's statement.

"I like that. Tomorrow's good. I need you to pick me up right at 6:00 p.m." Heather said, still smiling at him.

"It's a date then..." Justin said right back to her as Geoff stepped in his happy moment.

"But what about me? I saw you first..." Geoff said right to Heather, who felt sad inside like a sad little bird with his wing broken.

"Oh, don't worry, you can come too. I'll bring a friend with me, and maybe she'll like you." she replied to Geoff in which it made him feel a little love tonight.

"That's right! Finally, there's some love for the party boy!" Geoff exclaimed to himself as he was acting like a buffoon right between Mr. Carrington, his best friend Justin, and Heather herself. He had now realized what he was really doing and just decided to let it pass. He then turned his focus right on Heather. "Sorry for that little showboating that I did..."

"Well... thanks around for showing me to your boss's office. Heather, say goodbye to these men and come to me." Mr. Carrington said right to her daughter as Heather walked right past Justin and Geoff as she was now being accompanied by her father on the way to Mr. McLean's office.

"Bye." Heather said right to Geoff and as she turned to Justin, she gave out a seductive "Bye...", followed by a sexy air kiss to the model-like human being. Justin really enjoyed that air kiss as it smelled so much like a strawberry flavor. After all, it was pretty much Justin's favorite fruit.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Geoff complained right to Justin. He was a little upset that Geoff was the only one to take a look at Heather first when she basically had her delicious beautiful black eyes on Justin.

"What are you talking about, man? She had her eyes on me first before she had them on you! And besides, girls can't get enough of my Ridge Forrester-like looks, if he was still in the late 80's, early 90's!" Justin corrected himself and right to his cowboy hat-wearing friend.

"Yeah, right. You had to snatch your hinky-dinky Hawaiian hands from me. I'm the rodeo playboy here! I always snatch girls like a cowdude does bulls, just getting them right on the rope." Geoff complained once again as he was following Justin right out the building.

"Oh, so you're calling Heather a bull, huh? Why do you have to be so upset about? At least she's bringing a friend with her. Just like Heather said, you might like her." Justin said as he took the keys out of his pocket that opens his silver Aston Martin.

"Yeah, that's what every random girl says the next time we meet them. You get the hot girl and I end up getting the average girl, whether that she wasn't hot, but not ugly as well." Geoff said right back to Justin as he got inside his friend's car.

"That happened once. Look, Geoff, I promise you... this time, her friend will be hot and this time she'll actually be nice." the Hawaiian said to the party boy as he started the car. There had seemed to be silence for a little while, only to just forget the brief fight between them just now.

"Okay, if you say so... let's hope the drinks I consume this night make her a lot hotter..." Geoff replied as he got a Slim Jim out of Justin's glovebox compartment and snapped one right on his mouth.

"Believe me, Geoff... she will be hotter..." Justin said to him briefly as he too snapped into a Slim Jim as his Aston Martin screeched out of the Flamego company parking lot and took off just like a runaway freight train.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting first chapter...<strong>

**I hope everyone didn't get the little game parodies I mentioned right up there. "President Evil" is a parody of Resident Evil, "Super Bario Galaxy" is a parody of "Super Mario Galaxy", "Laylo" is a parody of Halo, and "Guitar God" is a parody of "Guitar Hero".**

**And still, if anyone doesn't know who Ridge Forrester is again, he is a character on "The Bold And The Beautiful". So what? I like soap operas, mostly cause I only watch B&B and nothing else. Go ask your mothers who are a fan of CBS soaps.  
><strong>

**The action won't come later in the story, though. I promise that you'll see characters like Owen, D.J. and Cody pop onto the story and even... *cringes hatefully* Alejandro. **

**Second chapter comes next until you read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**"Virtual Devastation"**

**Rated T for Humor and Mild Language**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Y'All Come Again Saloon. It became the Flamego employees' drinking hole for in a rough day such as this. They would pretty much tell tales of reckless abandonment and such, even though they really didn't have any to begin with. But mainly, they just tell those dangerous tales, just to impress the ladies that come through here. Justin and Geoff had soon arrived together looking very as studly as ever in rock star form. Justin was decked in an AC/DC shirt that spelled "Back In Black" and Geoff is wearing a black cowboy hat and wearing a Judas Priest's "Screaming For Vengeance" t-shirt. His friends and fellow employees, mainly D.J., Owen, and Cody was there to greet them.

"Hey, guys? What's up?" D.J. spoke right out to them as he, the skinny fella and the fat man raised their beer bottles right to them.

"Not much. I'm glad you saved a seat for us." Justin replied to D.J. as they both scooched in as it had now became a full out party. Owen had grabbed a beer for both Justin and Geoff.

"Hey, we're family, man. Speaking of such, how's that game coming along nicely?" Cody replied as he gulped down a beer.

"Ohhhhh, very well. We almost got it done. Just a little few tweaks right around the smooth graphics and it's just good to go." Justin replied as he gulped down what seems to be a bottle of Lime-flavored Bud Light.

"Nice! I just can't wait to test it out! I mean, with all the guitars and the guns blazing and all the blood, guts, gore, and splattering! Me want it!" Owen shouted stupidly as he had urges of playing out the new material before it was even released.

"Um, Owen... I hate to tell you this but it doesn't feature gore. It does feature blood though." Geoff corrected Owen as the fatman's face turned from joy to a little bit of disappointment.

"Ahhhhh, man... sorry, but I prefer my games with a punctured colon in the middle and a severed head on the side. That's how I like my gore!" Owen exclaimed as he gave a smile to himself. He then started to snack on the salty peanuts that was already at their table.

"Yep, Owen likes his peanuts and gore..." Geoff laughed as he gulped down another beer, while watching Owen feed his face. Owen was always crazy about nuts. Whenever it was regular nuts, walnuts, chestnuts, salted nuts, peanuts, flame roasted peanuts, Owen had such interest in them.

"Speaking of nuts, tell us about the woman you met and such." Cody replied right to Justin, who decided it wasn't a good time to tell them. Justin had wanted to keep it personal between him and Heather, even though they didn't haven't gone on their first date yet. But since they were his friends alongside Geoff, Justin just decided to let it out in the open.

"Sure, my buck toothed friend. It all happened when me and Geoff were showing this stockbroker the way to our bosses' office, when all of a sudden, this beautiful woman appears out of nowhere. Now, get this... imagine if you mixed Mila Kunis, Kim Kardashian and an asian combined and somehow, it was made into this beautiful perfect 10. Her name happens to be Heather Carrington and she just happens to be the daughter of the stockbroker we just met. She is just too gorgeous, I mean with the long hair that's like the ocean, a face that is just too flawless, a nice DD rack and those delicious pair of legs you can get your eyes on." Justin replied as he started to daydream a little bit of the woman that he met moments later.

"Damn... she sounds like she could be your type..." D.J. smiled at the Hawaiian as he was impressed by Justin's description of the Asian chick.

"Are you kidding me? She is everything I needed in my life. I mean, sure there we're a lot of women who we're with me to begin with and maybe every chick I met out with lasted only a week, but this is the real deal here! I mean, can you imagine that if you kiss her, you could actually feel a soft 3Musketeers bar melting right inside your mouth. It has that chocolate goodness that melts the inside of you." Justin continued on as he kept drinking right through his beer.

"Yeah, and I wanted to feel it too..." Geoff murmured so lowly, so that Justin couldn't quite exactly hear him.

As the rest of the gang kept on talking, a certain Latino had come into the bar looking quite svelte as ever. He had a reputation of a ladies man as well. He was decked out in a fabulous bull necklace, a skintight crimson T-shirt that wore inside of a white wifebeater. A black belt-buckle and such leather pants and his trademark boots. Whoever this was, he just happened to be another one of Justin and Geoff's workers. Justin and the rest of the gang didn't even pay attention to the figure, so the Latino himself had decided to take it himself to just greet his fellow co-workers with a devilish smile in his face.

"Buenas noches, mi fellow amigo's..."

With that voice, the gang finally turned their heads in such an unpopular way to see this annoying Latin figure in red.

"Oh crap, what in the hell do you even want Alejandro?" Justin said in such a sarcastic voice. None of the guys were very much surprised by Alejandro Burromuerto's appearance. He was the only kind of worker that ever slacked off on the job and just focused on giving the company new ideas for games. But to Justin's mind, he was basically his main rival from the company. No matter what Alejandro did to try to impress his boss, it wasn't enough. Chris McLean always gave Justin and Geoff the credit they both deserved, and Alejandro felt like he wasn't even appreciated for his efforts from the inside. But Alejandro just refused to let that guilt pass over him and just decided to remain carefree on the outside.

"Ohhhh, come on, mi amigo. I'm just here to have a little fun with you guys. You know, having a talk, sharing a little cerveza with you guys." Alejandro responded as he was laughing with the rest of the gang, who felt really annoyed by him.

"Are you saying you wanna service us? What are ya, gay?" Geoff shot back to Alejandro as Justin and the three other guys laughed at their expense.

"No, my hat-wearing amigo, cerveza is a kind of tequila. I'll buy all of you guys a round." Alejandro said as he tried to lent out his wallet.

"You know, we are in the middle of something. And besides, we like our beer Canadian, not that crappy pee liquid you spaniards drink." Justin shot back at him as the the rest of the guys, except Alejandro, all made an "OHH!" at the Hawaiian, therefore high-fiving him and sharing a drink. Alejandro felt a little scorned and irritated on the outside. But on the outside, he just decided to take it.

"Ahh, you and your humor. Hmmmmmm, I can wonder why you are the co-vice president. Just making jokes at your expense. I respect that." The handsome spaniard replied to Justin as he took the basket of peanuts from Owen without any reason whatsoever.

"What in the heck are you even up to anyway?" Cody asked him as Alejandro got up from his chair and approached Justin.

"I told you, it's nothing of your concern. Like I said, maybe I just want to hang out." Alejandro muffled as he was just munching on the peanuts like any ordinary person. "You know... these peanuts taste kind of funny. Maybe they're no good. I would find a good trashbin somewhere, but I think I found something else."

And with a sickest smile even a video game villain would make, Alejandro took the basket of peanuts and poured it all over Justin. Justin was a little bit frustrated by this as Alejandro ended up looking down on Justin like he was garbage.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm sorry, mi amigo. I didn't know the peanuts landed on you. I guess maybe I mistook you for garbage..." Alejandro joked right at the Hawaiian as the peanuts drooped all the way down to his shirt as Justin was now covered in peanut dust. The rest of the guys didn't laugh at that situation. But Justin had decided to remove the peanut basket from his head and saw this as a little bit of a joke, despite the fact he didn't find it hilarious on the inside.

"Hmmmm... I have to admit... you really got me there..." Justin smiled right to Alejandro as he took a huge swig of his Lime-flavored Bud Light and just swishing around very well.

"Really...? Then how come you're like that?" Alejandro questioned him as if he saw Justin trying to hold his breath. But as if the Hawaiian was about to say anything to come out of his mouth...

...Justin had responded by spitting a huge stream of Lime-flavored beer right to Alejandro's face, much to himself and the gang's appreciation. Alejandro felt appalled as the beer had soaked all over his face and part of his clothes. Justin doing that to him was pure payback, just like Scorpion burning an opponent alive in Mortal Kombat.

"Sound familiar, Alejandro?" Justin shot back at him as the rest of his friends all high-five him. Alejandro's anger now started to grow intensely out of this. he can't believe he was humiliated back.

"I promise you, Justin... this isn't the last time we're gonna meet again. Just you wait, I'll find something that I can get my hands on you once and for all. Screw the rest of you!" Alejandro exclaimed angrily as he was about to leave with his fists raging.

"We don't have $100 bucks..." Geoff joked right at Alejandro as he finally left the door, feeling like he was about to hit something.

Alejandro had pounded his feet angrily right on the sidewalk as he got inside his car, just fuming intensely.

"And I promise you, this will be the last time you screw with Alejandro Burromuerto, mi amigo..." He thought right out to Justin and Geoff as he took off. No one knows when revenge shall be his.

Meanwhile Justin got back to his seat just wiping off the rest of the peanut dust than nearly got on his hair. He just wiped the entire dust off with a swipe of a comb as his hair now still remained beautiful as ever. He was still half the narcissist he was though. But he was pretty much proud of it. Justin felt a little mad that Alejandro would something so brutal like that.

"Dude, just forget him. He's nothing but pure Spaniard trash." D.J. replied right to Justin as he grabbed another beer, just to shake off the memory of that almost-humiliating peanut incident.

"I will. I mean, what in the hell did he have any business of doing that to me. I should've had beaten the shit out of him if I had the chance!" Justin exlcaimed just trying to get over his anger.

"Well, he does that. I don't have any idea how girls can love an idiot like him for doing such nonsense. You imagine that if a girl like Heather were to have her hands all around Alejandro, how would you feel?" Cody questioned him, even though Justin had cringed a bit from the image.

"I would still beat the holy hell out of him. Plain simple fact. For instance, let's pretend that I was a character in the Mortal Kombat. Would you ever imagine Heather as Kitana just about to have her soul taken away from Alejandro, who is dressed as Shang Tsung, and me having to come to her rescue dressed up as Liu Kang?" Justin questioned the rest of the guys as he took another swig at his beer.

"Hmmmmm..." Geoff replied as he visualized his best friend as Earthrealm's Greatest Champion. "...Well, you do fit the bill very much. I mean, you rocking a red headband and that amazing six-pack you would possess. I don't see why you should be him."

"Yeah, just think about it..." Justin replied as his mind started to go through a dream sequence.

It was Mortal Kombat, and Heather, who is dressed up as Kitana, was being chained together for some unknown reason. The chains was being strapped to all four limbs of her body, which meant her arms and legs. She was just trapped in the middle of nowhere. She was doomed to have her soul taken by an unknown figure, who had just appeared in front of her. He was dressed in some-kind of chinese garb and his hands now made right into a mystical green force.

"Hmmmmmm...your soul is just so beautiful to take. Too bad, I'll have to take it off your precious body..." the figure said as it turned out to be Alejandro, who was dressed up as Shang Tsung. With a sick smile in his face, Alejandro had clenched his hand making an open palm.

"You worthless spine of a creature. I'll never let you and Quan Chi rule Earthrealm for as long as I live!" Heather, or Kitana, replied as she was trying to break free from the chains and trying to reach her deadly fans from a mile away.

"Really? Well... I guess you won't have much to live..." Alejandro, or Shang Tsung spoke right at her as the green force was finally forming around his hand and aimed it right at Heather's heart. He let out a very devilish laugh as he had such an urge to take the soul away from her.

But as he was just about to accomplish his goal of taking Heather's soul away, a voice had crept up Alejandro Tsung.

"Get your dirty hands off of Princess Kitana!"

Hearing that, Alejandro had finally turned around as Heather, or Kitana had turned into a sweet revenge-seeking satisfying smile. Alejandro wasn't too satisfied of who was standing before him.

"Well, well, well... look who showed up just in time... Liu Kang..."

The figure was now standing before Alejandro happened to be Justin, who was dressed up as the Greatest Champion of all in Earthrealm, Liu Kang. With his mighty red sash, red headband and spiked wrist pads in order, Justin was looking for pure retribution. His eyes full of a dragon breathing fire through his victim.

"You don't deserve to take her soul. This is why this fight is now between you and me..." Justin, (or Justin Kang as I shall call him), replied to him as his fists clenched in such pure anger and hatred for that man. He was ready for a fight so bad. That's why Justin wanted it. Alejandro, knowing that Justin wouldn't refuse to leave from a beatdown, finally took his focus off of Heather and looked right at Justin with such anger and annoyance.

"Very well, that means after this is over, I'll have two souls that I'll take to make me stronger!" Alejandro exclaimed as Justin motioned his entire hand to bring it on. Alejandro gritted his teeth in such rage, and so did Justin. Justin Kang would never let Alejandro Tsung rule with such an iron fist over Earthrealm for as long as Justin was still gonna be standing.

Both have ran against each other, with Justin's fist forming a dragon's flame and Alejandro's fist forming a soul-like power. They were urging to make the first hit, it was an aggressive rush towards each other, that proved to be Alejandro's mistake. Justin knew that he wanted to go for a quick kill, which would prove to be quite the advantage for him.

Both fists had struck...

...only to have Justin's fist go straight through Alejandro's ribs, therefore impaling him on impact. It just happened in an instant. Justin's entire arm was still stuck to Alejandro's bleeding torso. He finally managed to get it out after a few tries. It was basically clear of what finally had happened.

Alejandro Tsung, had died as his entire blood was poured all around his body. Justin then approached Heather, or Princess Kitana, and finally let her go off of those terrifiying chains. Heather had hugged her sexy Hawaiian hero.

"Liu Kang... you managed to save me from that evil Shang Tsung. The people of Edenia thank you for your chivalry. How can I do to thank you?" Heather replied with such comfortable happiness even a woman can take.

Justin didn't have to answer. It was very certain what he wanted to do from here. So he grabbed Heather by dipping her by feeling her long luxurious hair, caressing his hand all over Heather's face, and just went in for the kill by giving her a real steamy passionate kiss. That kiss had made Heather, or Princess Kitana swoon with just warm intensity. All of her insides just melted as she titled her head back, making the kiss more deeper and hotter. Damn, who knew that a handsome fighter with such intensity as Justin Kang would be such a great kisser? The kiss had went on and on for as Earthrealm should stand alive and strong.

Justin's mind soon got back to the bar as the rest of his guys was standing looking a bit oddballed at what Justin was now thinking.

"Dude, I don't know what kind of idiot drugs you've been taking, but whatever it is that you're on, I'll have what you're having!" Owen smiled right at Justin as he got back to reality. They continued their free time right through the entire night. The result was...

A drunken Owen, check.

A beer-splattered Alejandro, check.

A blood-splattered Alejandro in Justin's mind, check.

Heather dressed as Kitana in Justin's mind, check.

Justin imagining himself dressing as Liu Kang, check.

And the hot kiss that Justin and Heather shared in his mind, check.

Something tells both himself and Geoff that tomorrow would be nothing short of extraordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the date! The action will come right around the 4th or 5th chapter. But just to be clear, it's to add with the drama and excitement just like any movie. Until then, read and review! BAZINGA!<strong>


End file.
